Reality Check
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: After waking up unexpectedly with a strange feeling one morning and then an intense conversation with Bay, Daphne has to make one of the hardest decisions of her life. First she must find out who the other person is and if they're capable of stepping up or will Daphne face this alone. (Rated T for adult situations)
1. Chapter 1

**(Checks bank account) Nope, I do not own the rights to Switched At Birth.**  
 **A/N: I will not be specifying that anyone who we know does, is signing unless necessary**

It was 3:18 am when a strange feeling took over her stomach. It began to circle around and triggered a reaction that traveled upward. Daphne's eyes shot open from the deep sleep she had been in and she sat up. She looked around for a moment before the feeling jerked backwards in her stomach and caused another unpleasant feeling to shot up and look forward with her head bobbing. The feeling then exploded in her stomach. Causing her to run as quickly as she could for the bathroom.

The next thing she knew, she was holding her hair back while she was throwing up. When she was done, she sat with her back against the tub, arms wrapped around her stomach and cried a little bit. She was all alone in the apartment above the Cracked Mug. She flushed the toilet and then brushed her teeth and stared at her flushed face in the mirror. This had come unexpectedly. However, she was too tired and it was too early for her to try and figure out what happened. She went back to bed to get a few more hours of sleep. She kept reminding herself it as because she had somewhere important to be early in the morning.

Her alarm went off at eight o'clock. She slowly got up and started getting dressed. Just after getting her favorite tank top on, she stiffened up and ran to the toilet again. After she cleaned herself up again, she left in her car. During the drive, she was trying to figure out what could be going on. She kept pushing away the recurring thought in her mind. She didn't believe that that could possibly be what it was.

When she pulled up at John and Kathryn's, Toby and Carlton greeted her when she got out of the car. Carlton was now three years old. Daphne couldn't believe that three years had passed so quickly. She followed Toby inside and her parents house. No surprise at all, it looked the same as always. Nothing had changed.

No sooner than Daphne had set down her things, John walked into the room.

"Hey!" he happily shouted and hugged her. "Feels like I never see you anymore. Too busy with your books and party's to come see us anymore?" he joked.

Daphne chuckled, "Not so much the party stuff. Just a lot of studying to do to get into medicine dad."

They both laughed and hugged again. Kathryn walked and immediately hugged her daughter. She pulled back and looked at Daphne concerned.

"Are you alright Daphne? You look a little under the weather."

"Yea. I didn't feel well this morning but I'm better now. I promise mom."

"Well that's good. We're still waiting for your mom and Will to get here," Kathryn told her and then sighed. "It's so good to see you again. Two months is too long Daphne. Have a seat in the front room. There's someone I want you to meet."

Daphne looked confused as Kathryn rushed away. She went to the den and sat down. Kathryn returned to the room with a smile. Daphne returned her smile and looked for whoever it was her mom wanted her to meet.

"Daphne, meet Short Stop," Kathryn said with a smile.

Daphne looked over as a Miniature Schnauzer rushed into the room, jumped up onto the couch and sat next to her. He stepped onto her lap and sniffed around until he got to her stomach. He spent the majority of his time sniffing her stomach and pelvic area. Daphne moved him out of her lap and folded her arms in front of her stomach. Short Stop then laid next to her. Not leaving her side while she remained on the couch.

Daphne started to get lost in her thoughts while petting him. The conversations around her being ignored. She was brought out of her thoughts when Kathryn got excited and headed to the door. Short Stop jumped off the couch and followed her. Daphne stood up to see a blue S.U.V. pull up in the driveway, followed by a red van. Regina got out of the van and spoke to whoever was in the back window of the S.U.V.

Regina came inside and greeted everyone. She greeted Daphne with a quick hug and continued making her rounds. Regina still made it a point to see everyone at least once a week. Especially Daphne. Toby asked what was up outside. Regina remembered she needed to address that.

"Their changing the babies clothes and will be inside in a second," Regina told them.

Next thing they knew, Travis came around the front of the S.U.V., followed by Bay who was carrying a baby girl on her hip. When they came in, they were warmly and happily greeted by everyone including Daphne. As soon as Bay got free of everyone else she hugged Daphne long and tight with her free arm. Daphne hugged her back and kept the silent embrace. Daphne looked at Bay's daughter and smiled.

"Who are you?" she happily asked without signing.

Suddenly the little girl signed, S-A-R-A.

Daphne's jaw dropped. "All these years I've been hearing about her and you didn't tell me she only signs. It's amazing she can sign so well."

Travis shook his head and replied, "She's only deaf in her right ear. As of lately, she prefers to sign."

"I thought Bay told me she can talk?" Daphne said airily.

"Like Travis just said, she knows words. She chats up _everyone_. She tends to get in moods where it's one or another. She's so brilliant for a two year old," Bay replied.

"I always meant to ask, did something happen to make her deaf on one side?" Daphne asked.

"She was born like that," Travis answered.

Bay smiled and got her daughters attention as she pointed to Daphne. "Sara, do you know know who that is?"

Sara smiled and signed Daphne's name. Daphne just stared at Sara in awe. Sara smiled at her and giggled. Daphne suppressed a dry heave and sat down at the counter and took a sip of her ginger ale. Bay took notice right away. She got Daphne's attention and looked concerned. "Can we go talk outside?"

She had Travis take Sara and she drug Daphne outside. They went to Bay's old art studio that was now a learning area for Carlton. Daphne looked at Bay confused and nervous.

"You seem different. Like you've lost a stride in your step. I've never had to come to you when I get back. You also look pale and flushed. What's up?" Bay asked her.

Daphne blinked a few times and her nose scrunched. "I'm fine Bay. You're talking crazy. I think the time zone switch is making you act weird."

"No Daphne, something is different with you since the last time I saw you. And I think I know what it is," Bay told her.

"I'm fine Bay," Daphne quickly shouted to interrupt her. "Why does there always have to be something wrong whenever we haven't seen each other for a while? I'm fine. There's nothing. I just didn't feel well this morning and I am trying not to get sick while I'm here. I wanted to see you and the family. Okay?" Daphne asked and turned to walk away.

Bay ran up in front of her and glared. Daphne stopped and let out a sigh. She looked at Bay and waited for her to speak. Bay let out a sigh of her own. She then looked er sister firm in the eye.

"Daphne, something in particular caught my eye inside. You looked ready to throw up and you're drinking Ginger Ale. You _hate_ Ginger Ale Daphne," Bay was explaining when Daphne ct her off again.

"So what Bay. Could you please just get to it. I really want to spend more time with family and play with my niece."

Bay took a deep breath, "Right. To the point."

"Please Bay."

Bay exhaled, "Daphne, with everything I noticed today, I'm going to say it. I think... you're pregnant."

Daphne's eyes widened. The thought she kept denying returned. Now with Bay noticing, she could no longer ignore the symptoms. Now that it clicked, she could no longer deny it. Daphne looked down and fought back her sobs. Bay hugged her and assured her it was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Anything written like this [Example] is a text message**

The next morning, Daphne was sitting on the doctors table, nervously awaiting the results of her test. She was fighting back tears because she knew what the results were but needed to hear them from someone who could tell her for sure. She looked at Bay who was just as nervous as she was. Bay was going to say something when the doctor walked in. Daphne gripped the sides of the table hard enough that her knuckles turned white. Bay just looked at Daphne hoping she would calm down.

The doctor looked at his chart and then up at Daphne. "Ms. Vasquez, the results have come back and you are seven weeks pregnant."

The color ran out of her face as the reality of the situation crashed down on her. She took several deep breaths. Bay stood next to her and rubbed her back. She saw a couple of tears fall from Daphne's eyes. The doctor took a moment before he spoke.

"So I would guess this was not planned?"

Daphne could only shake her head. The doctor nodded. "Weigh your decisions Ms. Vasquez. If you decide to keep it or decide for adoption, you'll still need to come in and for regular check ups."

He left the room and Daphne was still in a state of shock. Bay became nervous as her sister remained unresponsive. She moved in front of her and looked at her.

"Daphne. Daphne! Say something."

Daphne looked at her with tears falling from her eyes. "What do I do Bay? I am not ready for this."

"First, you to tell Mingo about this," Bay answered.

Daphne looked down with her head. Her eyes looked back up at Bay.

"Me and Mingo broke up almost eight weeks ago," Daphne answered.

Bay sighed."Doesn't mean it's not his. If it's not, go and talk to whoever may be the father Daph. That's the next step as hard as it may be."

Daphne began to sob. "Ho could I let this happen? Why was I so careless."

Bay hugged her again and calmed her down. After they left the doctors office, they went and sat at the park. Daphne kept her arms wrapped around her stomach when she sat down on a bench. Bay sat next to her. After some silence, Daphne spoke.

"What am I going to tell everyone? Our parents are going to be disappointed in me."

"That's not true Daphne. Toby had a baby before he and Lilly got married. Me and Travis didn't tie the knot until after Sara was born," Bay replied.

Daphne shook her head,"You know that my mom, John and Kathryn all expect more out of me."

"Daph, you know that's not..."

"Yes it is! All three of them expect me to do the 'right thing.' I just don't want to hear Kathryn asking me, 'What about school Daphne?' or 'Let's go over your options Daphne.' We both know dad will want to find out who's it is and confront him. I know my mom will say she's not disappointed but she'll be disappointed. I can't deal with that right now."

"They'll still be supportive Daphne. You're an adult now. They can have their opinions but they can _not_ tell you what to do. Besides, with Carlton and Sara getting bigger, they'll be happy to have another one they can hold and coo over."

Daphne chuckled for the first time that day. In her mind she was trying to figure out what to do. While driving back to her parents house with Bay, her mind was racing with how to tell her parents, should she, how and where to tell the father and was she even going to keep the baby. She began to worry about her schooling and the affect it would take. She wondered how her future plans would be affected with the job she wanted. Her biggest worry was being alone and single. She remembered her mothers struggles being a single parent and did not want to go through the same struggles.

Daphne went to John and Kathryn's with Bay to retrieve her car. She hugged her sister one more time before heading to her car. She was walking with her arms wrapped around her stomach. When she took her keys out of her bag, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Lilly.

"Daphne, are you alright?" she asked.

Daphne looked down. "Yea, I'm fine. I'll be alright. I guess."

Lilly looked her over and her eyes widened. "Bloody hell. Come on upstairs Daphne. We need to talk. Now."

Daphne let out a defeated sigh and followed her upstairs to her old home. She sat down and Lilly set a cup of tea in front of her. Daphne leaned back away from it and looked at Lilly. She knew there was no lying to her or being vague because it wouldn't help her case. She needed support she could from someone other than Bay. Of course with Lilly, she would have to first allow herself to be lectured. While she waited for the inevitable awkward conversation, she was in disbelief of just how much different the apartment looked since she and Regina lived there.

Lilly then sat down and put her hand on Daphne's arm. "How far along are you Daphne?"

Daphne exhaled, "The doctor told me seven weeks this morning."

Lilly was slightly taken aback. "This morning? Is that where you and Bay just came from?"

Daphne nodded. "Well at least you know your almost two months. When did you know for sure?"

"Yesterday..."

"Oh Daphne. Now is the time to get all the support you need. I know you've got Bay. Just know you have me too. I can tell you're scared. Every woman is when they find out the first time. Keeping quiet about it isn't going to help though. Unless you're planning to go the alternate course," Lilly began but was cut off.

Daphne had a disgusted look on her face, "Never! No!"

Lilly uncomfortably nodded. "Alright. There's still adoption."

Daphne let out an exasperated grunt, "I don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure out when this happened and with who. I haven't had a damn moment to process this entirely. I have Bay breathing down my neck to tell our parents."

"You'll do that when you're ready and I will be happy to help. What's stopping you though if I may ask?"

"Like I told Bay. Our parents expect the most out of me. I can't stand when I disappoint them."

Lilly rubbed her back. "They have to keep in mind that you're an adult now. If they're disappointed then they're wrong for it. They can't have that kind of pressure on you. The family needs to know Daphne. I know you're scared. So was I before I told Toby. Yet I knew it needed to be done. You will too when the time is best for you. Because you're a strong and confident person."

"It doesn't feel like I am. I feel like a horrible person with everything revolving around this."

"You said earlier, with who. Are you not sure about the babies father?"

Daphne sighed again, "He might not be. After we broke up, I... he was just comforting me because of how upset I was. It just happened," she said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Seeing how upset she was, Lilly handed her a tissue and put her arm around her. "Daphne, Toby has Carlton for the day at the Special Olympics. What say you and I go get some lunch and then maybe get our nails done. Then we'll figure out how to tell John and Kathryn and then Regina."

"Oh Lilly I..." Daphne tried to protest and this time was the one cut off.

"No, no. I don't mind at all. It'll be nice to have the company while I have time for me today. Let's go get your mind off of this for a bit and then form a plan after."

It was the first thing that sounded good to Daphne the whole day. She hoped that when they got back, that the announcement wouldn't become the drama filled situation she feared it would become. As they backed out the driveway, Daphne's thoughts returned to the night in question in her mind. The way it started with a hug while she cried and then a silence followed by him kissing her first in the heat of the moment. Then his touch and how their skin felt pressed against each other. She was brought out of her thoughts when Lilly told her they were there. Happily, Daphne got out of the van and checked her phone for text messages.

[Hey]

[hey]

[Are you going to be alright?]

[yea. Im out with lilly, see you when we get back]

[Oh, ok. Well have fun.] [Oh, fyi, Emmett might by by later to see Travis.]

Daphne quickly turned off her screen and took a deep after reading the last message. She looked up only to be face to face with someone she hoped to not see at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne found herself face to face with Emmett. Her heart raced seeing him standing before her. Emmett gave her a short wave with his right hand and waited for her to start the conversation. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Hey," she began.

"Hey. How have you been Daphne?" he replied.

"I've been good. Just been really busy. Haven't been able to keep in touch with anyone. Barely keeping up with Bay."

"I hear that. I have been hoping to run into you. I have been needing to ask you," he began but was cut off when Lilly walked up to Daphne.

"Come on Daphne. They just got two openings. If we want to get our nails done we must go now."

Daphne awkwardly waved by to Emmett and went into the salon with Lilly. Leaving Emmett to his thoughts. The experience was a bit relaxing for Daphne as she had never had her nails professionally done before. They even put some cool henna like designs on her nails. She could not stop admiring them even when she started feeling sick again.

After their nails were done, they went and had lunch at a local diner a block from John's car wash. Lilly had a chicken and a mashed potato's. Daphne kept her meal light. Her stomach still had not totally settled. She became lost in her thoughts again. Lilly pulled her out of her thoughts by bringing up the best way to tell John, Kathryn and Regina about her pregnancy.

"Daphne, who is the father? Do you know?"

Daphne shook her head. "I don't know for certain. After me and Mingo broke up, I didn't mean for it to happen but I slept with someone else. It could be either of them."

Just then, Daphne got a text from Bay.

[Hey. You and Lilly going to be much longer? Mom and dad are wondering since Lilly is supposed to help mom make dinner]

[We'll be on our way soon.]

[You gonna be okay?]

[I'm going to tell them...]

[OMG Daph. I'll be there to support you tonight]

[Thank you Bay. That means more than you know.]

After she put her phone away, Lilly decided she wanted to go see a movie. Daphne went with her. They were watching a random chick flick that she didn't pay attention to. She spent the entire movie stuck in her head. She repeatedly tried to piece together how she was going to break the news to John and Kathryn.

 _ **Later That Night**_

Lilly and Daphne pulled up in the driveway. Lilly nodded her head and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. When Daphne got out of the car she let out a frustrated grunt when she saw Regina's car parked on the other side of the driveway. Bay came down from the apartment with Toby. They were holding Carlton and Sara. Bay looked up and sent a text with her free hand. Daphne looked at her phone when it vibrated.

[Toby doesn't know yet. All he knows is he needs to have your back. He's with you]

Daphne let out relieved sigh and waited for Bay to walk up next to her before continuing into the house. When they came in, John, Kathryn, Travis, Regina and Will were sitting in the front room chatting about something. Toby and Lilly went and sat down as Short Stop ran up to Daphne. Bay handed Sara to Travis and stood next to Daphne. Regina immediately picked up that something was wrong.

"Daphne, is everything okay?"

The room went silent and turned to her. Bay put her hand on Daphne's shoulder and nodded when she looked back. John scowled and leaned forward. Kathryn looked nervous while Regina and Travis were trying to process what was going on. Will leaned back to watch it unfold. Daphne took a deep shaky breath.

"No. Everything is not okay," she began only to have Kathryn interject.

"What's going on Daphne? Is something you need us to help you with?"

Daphne shook her head. "What is you to be supportive and understanding."

"Please Daphne, tells us what's wrong," John added.

"Stop interrupting her so she can," Bay snapped. "You can do this Daphne. Just tell them," she whispered in her sisters ear.

Daphne took another long breath. "I'm... I'm," she took another moment, "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone except Bay and Lilly were taken aback. Kathryn got up and hugged her. John just stared as he held back the thoughts racing through his head. Regina just stared at Daphne while she processed what she just heard. Toby sunk in his seat and withheld his opinion.

"How far along are you Daphne?" Kathryn asked.

"Seven weeks," Daphne replied.

"Daphne, what are you going to do about this? What about school?" Kathryn asked.

Daphne shook the, 'I told you so,' look to Bay. "I don't know yet. I just found out today. As for school, I'm going to keep going. I'll make it work," Daphne replied.

"Wont that be too stressful?" Kathryn continued on.

"I will figure it out!" Daphne snapped. "I'm still processing this myself."

"Who's the father Daphne? I want to have a talk with him,"John added.

Daphne resisted rolling her eyes. "I might but I can't tell you right now."

He scowled, "What does that mean?"

"Why are guys attacking her?" Toby chimed in. "Me and Lilly weren't married when she got pregnant with Carlton. Why are you acting like it's different for Daphne?"

"Please don't tell us it's because you expect more from her. That is not an acceptable answer," Bay added.

"She doesn't even seem to know who the father is," John replied.

Travis let out a frustrated grunt and sat Sara on the couch as he stood up. "Maybe it's because you're all making feel like a bad person over this is why she hasn't answered. Because you'll go and track them down and yell at whoever it is and threaten him."

"They're right. What Daphne needs right now is the support. Not lectures," Lilly said.

"We're not lecturing her," Kathryn insisted.

"Yea but you're not helping her either with all these questions," Bay snapped.

John and Kathryn looked at each other and then down at the floor. Will came up and hugged Daphne and without a word, left the room. John and Kathryn both apologized to Daphne.

" We'll help you in any way we can with this sweetheart," Kathryn said.

Regina, who had stayed silent the entire time, stood up and hugged her daughter. "Oh Daphne. I'll help you every step of the way," she said sympathetically. "Whatever decision you make I will support."

Daphne could feel her disappointment but was happy they stopped jumping her case. She hugged Regina back and fought back her tears. At least now with the family behind her, she had one less thing to worry about. She knew that next she would have to confront the man who could very well be the father. She displaced the thought for the time being so as not to have an anxiety attack. When the parents all sat and processed everything, Daphne went back outside to calm down while Bay and Lilly followed.

"You going to be alright Daph?" Bay asked.

Daphne shrugged, "I don't know anymore."

"You're thinking of something. What is it?" Lilly asked.

Daphne sighed once more. "I have to go to who I am sure is the father and tell him."

"That ought to be simple enough," Lilly responded. "Mingo still lives close by."

Daphne fearfully shook her head. "I slept with someone not long after we broke up. If it's not Mingo, I'll... know... who it is."

"Who's the other guy Daphne?" Bay asked.

Daphne got up and went to her car. "Worry about that later if we find out it's not Mingo," she snapped and left without another word because she didn't want things to escalate anymore than they already had.


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It didn't take long before it opened and she was facing the man who was possibly the father of her unborn child. As she walked in, she noticed the room had not changed. She remembered why she was there and to not let her anxiety get the best of her. When he sat down, she took a deep breath as he looked at her and waited for her to speak.

"Hey," she greeted. "I know you don't want to see me Mingo, but this is important why I'm here."

He cocked his head sideways and irritatedly asked, "And that is?"

Remember she needed to be strong and keep composure, she exhaled and blurted it out, "I'm pregnant Mingo."

His eyes widened and he looked down. He grimaced and nodded a few times before he clicked his tongue. He began to shake his head and looked back at her. His actions confused Daphne. She raised her right to him and shook her head.

"What is it?" she asked confused.

He sighed, "You're certain it's mine?"

She nodded, "Very much. Yes"

He sighed again, "Sorry Red, but that's not possible. Very much not possible."

"What do you mean?" she asked angered.

He stood up and looked her dead in the eye, "I never knew how to tell you but, I'm... sterile."

She looked at him as if that was the biggest lie she ever heard. "No it's true. Freshman year, I slept with a girl named Lindsay Hilton. Turned out she had Chlamydia and I ignored the signs until it was too late. I have the paperwork to prove it. I appreciate you telling me but you came to the wrong person. It's one of the reasons I kind of... pushed you away so that you break up with me. Because you eventually wanted children."

He showed Daphne the documents that proved his claim. Daphne threw the paperwork down in frustration and tried not to cry. She folded her arms over her stomach and continued to breath heavy while she stood with her back to the wall. She tried not to look at him. Eventually Mingo brought her a bandana and a glass of water.

"I didn't think you would take it so hard that I am not the father," he tried to joke.

After wiping away her tears she looked at him, "I was hoping it wouldn't be who it is. It wasn't supposed to happen. I... I can't face him."

"I don't need to know any more regardless of how curious I am. Good luck red. I need you to leave now. Please," he said with a slight hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mingo. I'll see you around. Maybe," she said with the same hurt before she slowly walked out the door.

She stood in the hallway staring at the floor after the door closed. She blinked back her tears while lost in her anxiety. She was brought out of it when she heard something slam against the other side of the door. She looked grimaced and then left the dorm. Knowing what she had to do next was hard enough but not as hard as it was seeing the heartbreak in Mingo's eyes moments ago.

She needed to talk to someone about what to do next. She decided she needed to talk to Lilly since things weren't quite settled and Bay had been a bit on edge for some reason since they showed up. When she pulled up next to Bay's car, she saw Bay and Travis in what looked to be, a heated argument. She was intending to walk past and do her best to ignore it when she saw Travis angrily sign,  
" _It doesn't help that you keep pushing me about it eighteen times every damn day!_ "

"You said you wanted to tell him while we were here! Yet you have put it off for the last three friggin' days! _You_ haven't told me to back off until now and you had to do it like a complete ass!" Bay shouted back at him. "And stop using Daphne being pregnant to hide behind not doing it!"

Daphne could no longer remain quiet and spoke up. "Calm down. Both of you! What the hell is this about?"

Travis sighed and rolled his eyes while stifled herself.

"Don't worry about it Daphne," Travis told her.

"No, what is this about?" Daphne replied.

Bay turned to her, "Travis decided to not renew with the baseball team in Japan. He wants to take a year off and try for the minor leagues here and open a sports memorabilia shop. He wants to tell John but keeps not doing it. He even hid behind your situation. He blew up at me when I tried to get him to do it."

"That is so not cool Travis!"

"I'm sorry Daphne. I just... I don't want... I feel like I'm going to let Mr. Kennish down after he worked so hard to get me on that team."

"Don't ever use me or this baby like that again! Got it?"

Travis nodded and looked down.

"By the way, how did it go with Mingo?"

Daphne shook her head, "It isn't his baby. Turns out he's sterile. He caught Chlamydia after sleeping with some girl name Lindsay Hilton years before meeting me."

Travis cringed and made a disgusted face. "Even I thought he was better than that. A few of my old neighbors took turns hooking up with her."

Daphe and Bay winced before Bay redirected the conversation back to the topic. "So who what now Daph? Who is the father if it's not Mingo?"

Daphne froze and tried not to show her fear. She knew who it was but needed to muster up the courage to say it. During that time she saw Regina step out of the house, look at her with a disappointed look and then go back inside. Travis gave her a tap on the shoulder and gave her a look that showed he wanted an answer. Even Bay leaned in closer.

At that moment a motorcycle pulled up. Emmett took off and dropped his helmet. Tears rolled down his face as he looked at the women. Travis became instantly concerned. Bay stepped closer to him. Emmett audibly sobbed and shook his head.

"Emmett, what happened? What is going on?" Bay asked.

He couldn't bring himself to sign. He handed his phone to Bay before dropping to his knees crying. Daphne watched as Bay's eyes widened in terror and she let out an inaudible scream before dropping next to Emmett and crying herself. All she could muster was, "No!" As Travis comforted his wife, Daphne took Emmett's from Bay. Daphne read the message and screamed an elongated, "No!" herself and broke down crying.

Regina, John and Kathryn came running and saw the small group crying. Daphne cried as hard as Emmett. Regina took the phone from Daphe's hand and grabbed her chest as she fell into Kathryn as Toby and Lilly made their way out. Kathryn helped Regina get her bearings before she went to comfort Daphne. Kathryn picked up the phone and and gasped as she read the message.

[From: Mom: Emmett honey! I have been trying to reach you and can't get through. I didn't want to tell you this through a text message but you need to hear it from me first. I am sorry. I just came from Maria Mendoza's. Ty was killed three days ago in Iraq.]


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed and now Daphne stood with Bay, Travis, Sara and Melody. It was hard to tell which of the two were crying harder. Sara climbed out of Travis's grip and clung to her mother. Travis placed a sympathetic hand on Daphne's shoulder. He looked up as three members of Ty's unit and Emmett passed by carrying the casket with the American flag draped over it.

Once the casket was placed over the hole, Emmett joined them. He couldn't help but to hug Daphne. In that moment it didn't bother her. She hugged him tightly and continued to cry. They managed to compose themselves and stand quietly with the occasional sob coming out until the service was over after the Twenty One Gun Salute. Daphne looked on with her heart broken further as Bay and Emmett remained where they were to watch the casket go into the ground.

At the after burial gathering, Daphne briefly spoke with Melody and Ty's family before letting them continue to make their rounds. Emmett stood in a corner alone. He noticeably did not want to talk to anyone. Daphne took a deep breath and made her way over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at her, nodded and looked down after he said, "Hey."

"Hey," Daphne began. "Is there anything I can do to help you?

Emmett shook his head. "I'm just going to need time to deal with this on my own."

"I understand. I'm here if you need me."

Emmett scoffed. "Sure you are. You've only been blowing me off the last few times I've sen you," he replied angrily.

"I know Emmett and I'm sorry. But I am here for you though."

"Are you?"

"Yes Emmett. I'm sorry I've short with you. Things have been difficult and awkward for me lately."

"So why take it out on me? What the hell did I do?"

Daphne sighed, "I don't want to argue about this right now Emmett. This isn't the proper place to do that."

Emmett looked around, took Daphne by the wrist and took her outside. They went to the other side of the parking lot behind his dad's new SUV. Daphne sighed again as Emmett glared at her. She uncomfortably looked down before Emmett got her attention with his hands up waiting for a response. Daphne was not sure how to word her next sentence.

"Daphne," he began, "You don't get to tell me that things are difficult and awkward and expect that it will make everything okay," he angrily signed as his hands repeatedly slapped together.

"I wasn't expecting it to. I wanted to wait for another time when everyone _wasn't_ emotional," she replied while signing as fast as she could.

"What better time than now. I buried one best friend today, lets top it off with finding out why I'm losing the other," he said with noticeable concern.

"You're not losing me Emmett. I promise," she signed back with insistence and frustration in both her signing and her voice as well as on her face.

"Prove it! Explain why you have been acting like I did something to make you push me away."

Daphne took a couple of shaky breaths and fought back her tears.

"I'm not pushing you away Emmett. I received some news I wasn't expecting and it's made it awkward for me to talk to anyone, even Bay."

"What? Are you going to get a Cochlear Implant or did Mingo propose so you can get back together? I can't be your shoulder to cry on anymore Daphne!"

She looked at him almost offended. "No. Neither. It's more than that Emmett."

"Then what Daphne? Stop being vague before I become angry!"

She looked into his eyes with tears falling down her cheeks and her lip quivering and slowly signed to him.

"I'm pregnant Emmett."

He was taken aback. He looked around unsure for a moment. He then looked back at her still processing what she just said. A scowl took over his face. He stiffened his posture and scoffed.

"You've been blowing me off because you've been afraid to tell me that? I can't believe you don't trust me enough to tell me. I can't believe we aren't that close anymore."

Daphne shoved him against his dad's SUV in anger. He looked at her startled but she finally had his attention.

"What the hell Daphne? I think that was a fair question."

She grunted in anger and frustration.

"Emmett, I couldn't face or to talk to you because I had to be sure before I could. I had to know that... That..." she took a deep breath as he leaned his forward to push her to finish her sentence.

With a shaking hand she continued, "That, the baby, is... is yours."

Emmett's eyes grew wide as he backed into the driver door of his dad's SUV. His breathing became rapid and he began to continually glance between Daphne's face and her stomach. He shook his head in disbelief.

She took a step forward. "The night you come over to watch Deafenstein and Night Of The Living Deaf, when you brought the vegetarian pizza and snacks to hang out because I was upset about breaking up with Mingo. We started rough housing after the short pillow fight, when we kissed and it lead to what it lead to. A couple of times."

He remained frozen while she continued. "I already checked, it's not Mingo's baby. He's sterile. You were the only person I slept with after Mingo. I'm eight and a half weeks. Let's please talk calmly about this Emmett."

Emmett shook his head again and walked away. Daphne stood ad watched him walk quickly across the parking lot and to his motorcycle. She scoffed as he started it up and drove away. Then to her horror, she looked over to see Travis with Sara glaring at her with his mouth gaped open. She looked at him fearfully. She prayed he wouldn't immediately turn around and head back in to find Bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the delay in posting. Been working on a couple of other stories and only have so much time to split among them. I am back to work on this one. Here you are. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review.***

Daphne remained frozen in fear as Travis came over to her. She stayed by Emmett's dads SUV. Once Travis was close enough, Daphne folded her arms across her stomach and looked at Travis pleadingly.

"How much of that did you over hear?"

It took Travis a little bit to reply because he set Sara down only to thankfully, have her cling to his leg.

"Everything. Emmett is the father of your baby? Really Daphne?"

She sighed. "If you were paying attention, it wasn't anything he or I planned. It just happened," she replied and put her hand on her stomach and angrily said. "I didn't expect or want to carry Emmett's baby you..." she looked at Sara who looked at her and smiled and decided not to call Travis the name she was going to call him.

"Bay's _not_ going to be happy about this."

"She's married to you. It shouldn't bother her."

"Daphne, despite it being on and off, she was with Emmett for a long time. I learned after being with Mary Beth that it takes a long time to get over that kind of relationship even when you move on. This is going to tear her apart," he said with his anger becoming concern.

Daphne was silent for a minute as she whispered out loud, "I know." she exhaled. "Please let me be the one to tell her. Don't do it before I can."

Travis shook his head, "I can't promise to do that. Bay and I don't keep secrets from each other."

"I'm not asking you to do it for life. Just a couple of days or at least, maybe a week. When everyone is not so emotional. Please Travis, I know it's asking a lot but I promise I _will_ tell her and Melody. Please just let this settle first."

Travis sighed, "You're right. It should be you who tells them he's the father. I can only give you a week despite how hard it is going to be for me."

"Thank you Travis," Daphne finished and hugged him. She kissed Sara on the head and turned to leave when Travis tapped her on the shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

Daphne looked away and back at him. "Home. The Cracked Mug. Just need to work out how I'm telling Bay."

As Daphne got to her car, she saw Travis was suddenly talking to Melody. She looked away and drove home. Once she was upstairs, she collapsed onto her bed and let it all out as she cried into her pillow. She couldn't keep strong anymore. Every emotion poured out of her. Ty's death, The unplanned pregnancy, betraying Bay by getting pregnant by Emmett, feeling like she betrayed Bay, the disappointment she felt from Regina. Then the thoughts of the future plagued her mind. How was this pregnancy going to affect her education? What was going to happen to her job? How was this going to impact her relationship with Bay? Would Emmett be willing to talk to her about this? Would he want anything to do with the baby or be a part of their lives? What would this do to Emmett's future? What would be the over all effect on their friendship?

Before she knew, she had cried herself to sleep. Daphne woke up around eight in the morning the next day. Her eyes were still puffy from crying as much and for as long as she did. After getting out of the shower and changed into fresh clothes, she looked into the mirror above her dresser. She held her hands against her stomach and closed her eyes. She imagined the feeling of the baby kicking and moving inside of her.

The thought brought a slight smile to her face. She then thought about what it would be like to hold her baby in her arms. At that moment Daphne knew two things. That she needed to find and talk to Emmett. Before that, she needed to come forward and tell Bay. Travis was right, even though Bay had been married to him for going on three years, she would always love Emmett and never truly be over him after everything they went through.

Daphne picked up her phone, took a deep breath and sent a text to Bay.

[Hey]

[Hey Daph. You ok? Travis said he saw you leave last night around the same time as Emmett]

[Yea I'm alright. It got to be too much. Emmett and I went and talked and then I left after he did]

[That's good. I was worried it might have been something w/ the baby]

[No. Everything with that is ok] Daphne waited a moment and then shakily texted, [Hey Bay, can you come over and talk today. It's really important. It'll be ok. The Mug is closed today in remembrance for Ty]

[Ok... I'll brt. Give me 20 mins. I still have my key.]

[Ok]

Daphne sighed and prepared for the inevitable and unwanted fight that was going to be there in twenty minutes. She hoped the outcome would not end the way it was most likely going to. Despite wanting to wait, Bay needed to know sooner than later. Unable to cope any longer, she put on her headphones, closed her eyes and lied back on her bed. The vibrations from the music seemed to flow through her body and calm her down a little bit. Something that always seemed to work for her before or after a stressful situation.

Suddenly Daphne felt someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Bay standing next her with Sara on her hip. Daphne took off her headphones and slowly sat up while putting her bare feet on the floor. She stood up and hugged both Bay and Sara. Daphne set Sara down and gave her a toy to play with.

"Sorry. Travis and dad unexpectedly took off to some sports thing and mom is helping Toby with Carlton since Lilly's at work. So I have Sara for the day. So, so much for getting a tattoo from my old boss today."

"No. It's okay. I don't mind," Daphne replied looking at Sara in awe and then chuckled. "Wasn't aware you had any more room for tattoo's."

"Very funny Daphne. Now what's up it's gotta be really important since you had me come over _this_ early?"

She then exhaled and motioned for Bay to sit down. Bay sat down in a chair at the dinner table and Daphne sat down on one of the bar stools across from her and was at a loss for words at first.

"I know and it is. I knew what I was going to tell you but now... I suddenly can't."

Bay put her hand on her sisters knee. "You can tell me Daphne. I promise. It's okay. No matter what it is."

"No it's not. I know you're not going to handle it well."

At that moment Sara walked up to Daphne and held her arms up. Daphne picked her up and put her in her lap and looked back at Bay.

Bay shook her head in utter confusion. "How serious is this? Daphne? What has so anxious?"

Daphne took a deep shaky breath. "It's because it has to do with me and Emmett."

Bay tilted her head, "You mean because you got into an argument at Ty's service? That wasn't cool bit you at least went outside with it?"

Daphne nodded her head. "It does have to do with that argument me and Emmett had and why we had it..."

Bay went to ask another question when Sara clapped her hands hearing Emmett because she recognized it. Sara then pointed at Daphne's stomach and signed, "Emmett." Making Daphne's eyes go wide.

"What did you say baby?" Bay asked her daughter both out loud and in sign language with a flat tone and no expression on her face.

Sara smiled and pointed at Daphne's stomach and again signed, "Emmett. She tell dada, Emmett." Followed by touching her own belly the same way Daphne did when she was talking to Travis the day prior.

Daphne looked up with her eyes still wide as Bay looked at her the same way while her mouth expressed her anger. Daphne set Sara back on the floor and stood up at the same moment Bay closed the gap on her. Daphne began to breath harder. Bay remained silent and glared at her. The uncomfortable silence remained. Daphne was waiting for Bay to speak. It only lasted a few more seconds.

"Is that true Daphne?" she asked with her voice breaking. "Is Emmett the father of _your_ baby?"

Daphne began to cry. "Yes," she nearly whispered.

Bay shoved her. "What the hell Daphne? Why?" she shouted with the betrayal she felt resonating in her voice.

"It wasn't anything we planned. I didn't even expect it to happen Bay."

"And you sure as hell didn't try to stop it either!"

"I didn't realize what happened until after it happened."

"You should have," Bay shouted and began to cry herself.

"I know Bay. I'm sorry. I felt horrible after it happened and feel terrible now. But why are you _this_ upset. You're married to his best friend now. Don't you love Travis more?"

"That is totally not fair Daphne! Don't ever question my love for Travis! Ever! But you know that for as long as Emmett and I were together, there is that part of me that will _always_ love him!"

"Please Bay. Believe me. None of what happened was intended."

"Then what was it? Why of all of my other exes, why did it have to be him?"

"Mingo and I had just broken up for good. Since Emmett's my best friend, I called him and he came over to comfort me and watch Deafenstein and Night Of The Living Deaf. We talked for a while after the movies were over. To get me to laugh he made fun of the situation and I playfully threw a pillow at him. He threw one back and then we had a playful pillow fight. That turned into rough housing a little bit and then tickling started. Suddenly we were kissing. I don't know which of us kissed the other, only that we know the end result."

"I refuse to believe that _he_ would have started that. He has _never_ had those kind of feelings for you since you were kids."

"Bay, why would you think I instigated all of it? You know damn well I _never_ had those kind of feelings for him either. It was a heat of the moment thing and neither of us stopped to think about it or the consequences. Of anyone, _you_ know about that."

Bay scowled and looked away before she picked up Sara as more tears ran down her face.  
"You know what hurts most Daphne? Is knowing that I wouldn't be _this_ upset, if you had called me after it happened and not had made me have to find out, _this_ way! My almost three year old daughter had to say the words for you. _That_ , is the real betrayal. You couldn't trust me enough to bother telling me. Don't, _don't_ say you would have. I know if you weren't pregnant, you would never tell me it happened."

"Bay..."

"No! No!" Bay shouted and shook her head while pointing at her sister. "God damn you Daphne!" Bay finished and stormed out of the room.

All Daphne could do was sit down and reflect on the points of the conversation that were true and which ones were wrong. Unfortunately, Bay's last point was true. She would have tried to forget about it and never tell her had she not gotten pregnant. For that she was ashamed. She broke down again knowing that she really screwed things up this time with her sister. There was no forgiving it. All she wanted to do now was crawl into a hole and disappear because she felt so terrible. Emmett would wait until she could patch things up with Bay. If she could.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have no excuses. I neglected this story while updating my other stories. For that I am very sorry. I guarantee though, this chapter will more than make up for it.  
Thank you Abbey Elyse Samuel for the review that inspired the recent events in this chapter and the previous chapter**

Bay pulled up in her parents driveway and sat in her car and cried for a little bit longer. When she was composed, she was surprised to see Toby had gotten Sara out of the car. When Bay got out of the car, Toby was bouncing Sara on his hip and they were playfully shouting, "Woo," at each other. The site still couldn't get Bay to smile. Toby took notice and set his niece onto the ground.

"Go inside. Grandma should have a snack for you," he told her and she excitedly ran off.

Bay looked up at Toby and his expression became serious when he greeted her. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied flatly.

"What's up Bay? And don't tell me nothing. I saw you crying in your car. So what's up?"

Bay heaved a heavy sigh. "I just had a falling out with Daphne. She betrayed me in the worst way."

"What, did she hook up with Emmett or something?" Toby asked mockingly.

Bay looked at him furiously. "Yes. How did you know?"

Toby was taken aback. "Seriously? I was just being an ass."

Bay scoffed. "Yes. And she didn't just, 'hook up,' with Emmett. He's the father of her baby!"

Toby was at a loss for words for a minute. He formed a thought and stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry she did that Bay. That is screwed up and you should have known about it after it happened. But I also have to be the one to say this. I'm sorry if you don't want to hear it, but why are you _this_ angry about it. You're married with a beautiful kid and possibly another on the way. Emmett is not a part of that. You shouldn't be so set off that it seems like you love your ex more than your husband bay."

"Oh really Toby?" she asked offended. "What if you had been as close to Travis or even Tank as I am to Daphne and they betrayed you and hooked up with Nikki? You would be just as angry. And don't say, 'but they didn't,' Toby."

"If it happened in my current status being married with a kid. I'd be upset yes and need a little bit of time. I would feel a little bit betrayed however I'd hear them out first. Both sides. Depending on how it happened would depend whether or not I'd write them off."

She looked away. She knew he was right even though she didn't want to admit it. Then something else Toby had said caught her attention.

"How did you know I might be pregnant again?"

He shrugged. "Other than your overreaction to Daphne and Emmett? I saw the box for the pregnancy test when it fell out of your bag this morning. I stuck it back in before anyone else saw it. Let me know how that goes."

Bay sighed again. "You really think I'm overreacting to Daphne and Emmett?"

He nodded. "A little bit. You have every right to be mad with the history between you and Emmett and it's screwed up that Daphne did that with him after everything you and him went through as a couple. Had she done it immediately after you guys broke up I could understand this reaction. But it was after you've been married. Hell, after you've had a child. I think you need to remember you're over Emmett. Take comfort with the fact that it's Daphne this happened with and not some other girl or that one from L.A. You told me about."

A tear fell down her cheek. "It wouldn't be so hard if it was. Now I will have to always be remembered."

Toby hugged her tight. She did not sob but her tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay Bay. I'm sorry, but you needed to hear that. You need to think about this and then talk to Daphne after you have. Okay? If they decide to be together, be happy for them," he said quietly and let go.

Bay sat down on the hood of her car and sighed. For the first time in a long time, Toby was right. She tried to argue the point in her mind and couldn't. She still couldn't help but feel betrayed. At the same time, she had to admit, she wasn't in love with Emmett anymore. Her anger was the fact that someone close to her was with her ex. Worst of all, it was her sister. Still didn't change that Toby was right. She was overreacting.

Then the sound of an engine turning off got her attention. She turned to see a very tense, Emmett standing in the driveway. She closed her eyes and exhaled when she saw him. He remained by his motorcycle and waited for her to come to him. Something inside him told him that she knew what Daphne revealed to him. Then he remembered he was looking for Daphne so maybe he wouldn't have to talk to Bay for too long.

When she was close enough he gave her a nervous waive. "Hey."

"What are you doing here Emmett?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"I was looking for Daphne. I need to talk to her cause I kinda overreacted and took off at the wake. Since you and Travis are in town, I know she's been over here a lot."

"She's at her apartment. Probably crying. We had a bad argument. A, _real_ bad argument," bad admitted.

Emmett grimaced. "That's not good. I guess I'll see you later. I got to go talk to Daphne before my mom reams me again."

Bay chuckled. Your mom?"

His head dropped for a moment. "Yea. She doesn't know what it was about but she knows that I... left her... standing there," he confessed and showed her the text conversation on his phone.

Bay clicked her tongue and handed him his phone back. "Looks like we both did her wrong."

Emmett nodded and then waved, bye. When he started walking to his motorcycle, Bay worked up the nerve to ask the question on her mind. When she had it worked up, she followed him. When he was putting his helmet on, she tapped him on the arm. He looked over and waited for her to say what she needed to say.

"I need to ask you something Emmett. Something important?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her intently while she took a deep breath. "Emmett, I need to know. Why did you do it? Why did you let things go so far between you and my sister? You didn't stop to think how I'd feel about it? We both know she's gone after my exes but I didn't think you would let it get there since you've..." she was cut off by Emmett when he frantically motioned his for her to stop.

"Is that what Daphne told you? Because that's not true. Okay? _I_ am the who started all of that. _I_ started the tickling. Then there was a moment where we stopped and she looked at her phone after missing a text from Iris. I realized something when she sat there and smiled at the text she got. When she looked back at me and smiled, _I_ kissed _her_! _I_ made sure to kiss all the spots to get her going. It was _me_! As for the moment that lead to this current situation, we were both just caught up and not thinking about it. Not until after."

Bay went weak at the knees. That was not what she expected to hear. She did her best not to let the sting of betrayal grow into the green monster of jealousy. What she did feel at that moment was major regret. For Toby was right. She had way overreacted with Daphne. She regretted the Accusations she made.

"You always said you could never see her that way. What changed?" she asked with her voice cracking.

He sighed. "I always thought that too. But that moment I watched her check that text and smile, I realized that my feelings towards her was more than that of just a best friend. She was always first to check on me when something went wrong or I was down and she came to me for the same comfort. Unlike a best friend, she always dropped everything to come and be by my side and I did the same for her. I stopped denying feelings in that moment. But I never thought she would feel the same. That's what I chalked it up to after that. Because I don't want to feel that hurt again. I'm sorry it caused you to be hurt Bay. I'll always love you Bay. I'll always love Daphne too."

He then got on his motorcycle and left. Bay turned around to Travis who wrapped his arms around her and held her. He had witnessed the whole conversation. What surprised even himself, was that he was not angry. He understood the situation all too well. Better than most. He just stood and comforted his wife. At the same time, he prayed Emmett really was going to do the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

***I have no excuses, just haven't posted for this story for a while. Hopefully this makes up for it.  
There is multiple perspectives in this story. The switches will be indicated with by two astricts ** **

Daphne woke up with her eyes puffier than the last time she woke up after crying. She now had too many emotions running through her. She managed to ignore all that for the time being due to a greater and more overwhelming feeling. Her tummy was growling. There was now two people that had to be kept in mind. So this feeling was not one to be ignored.

After checking the pantry and the cupboards and finding only some sugar and spices she sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was go out but there was no other choice. Reluctantly, Daphne got dressed and made her way downstairs. Miraculously for her, no one at the Cracked Mug seemed to notice her walk through and out the door. Once in her car, she double checked her grocery list on her phone and drove off to the vegetarian market.

Melody came out of the dry cleaners and saw a familiar looking person getting out of a silver car and putting money in the parking meter. She recognized the redhead right away. It was Daphne. She quickly crossed the street to say hello. Melody then stopped dead in her tracks when Daphne stopped with her back to her. Daphne was standing in front of and looking in the direction of the woman's clinic.

Melody recalled the recent conversations about Daphne and then it all pieced itself together for her. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to Daphne. Once Melody was behind her, she tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Daphne was taken aback seeing Melody but still gave her a wave.

"Hey," Daphne greeted.

Melody caught her breath before signing. "Hey, Daphne. Why did you decide to come here? Don't you know there's other options?"

Daphne looked at her confused. "Because I needed to come here. It's the only place in town to get what I need."

Melody shook her head. "Daphne, there's other options and alternatives."

Daphne stood silent still confused. The look she had and the way she kept looking around made Melody further concerned.

"Everyone has been talking to me lately and I figured it out just now on my own when I saw you come here, Daphne."

"What do you mean, Melody," Daphne asked her anxiously.

"I figure out that you're pregnant, Daphne," Melody and answered and then grabbed both of Daphne's shoulders and decided to speak out loud. "I understand if it was unexpected but abortion is not the answer."

Daphne backed up from Melody. The look on her face showed how offended she was by that remark.

"What are you talking about Melody? How did you figure out I'm pregnant and why would you think I would do something like that?" Daphne asked out loud.

"I'll explain later how I figured it out. But it does seem like you were going in for an abortion because you are standing in front of the woman's clinic. What am I supposed to think?"

Daphne looked over and was disgusted by the building next to her yet still chuckled. "I stopped because I was checking an email from my doctor. I'm going to the vegetarian market to get groceries. It's two more doors down."

Melody looked over and saw the vegetarian market just past the woman's clinic. Her mouth was agape. She then hugged Daphne. Melody looked away ashamed because she jumped to conclusions. She had Daphne follow her to the coffee stand nearby and purchased two latte's. Daphne sat down with her and asked her what all that was about.

Melody sighed, "Again, I am so sorry Daphne. I saw you get out of your car and stop all of a sudden. I thought the worst when I saw where it was you were standing in front of. I rushed to conclusions."

Daphne placed her hand on Melody's shoulder. "Melody it's alright. Calm down. I am not mad. I was just really confused."

Melody smiled and looked down. Daphne lifted her hands up. "Melody, how did you figure out that I'm pregnant?"

Melody nodded, "Regina talked to me a little bit about how you have been having mood swings and the change in your behavior. How you became withdrawn. Then when I saw you standing in front of the clinic is when I figured it out. If you don't want everyone to know yet, I promise I won't tell anyone. It just won't be easy to keep this from Emmett."

Daphne looked down at the ground and shifted uncomfortably. "Emmett... knows I'm, pregnant. He found out at, Ty's... funeral."

Melody was taken aback again. "So that's what you got in an argument about? I know something like this would upset him if he didn't know first or if he didn't like who the father is. I never thought it would upset him so much that he left like he did though."

"He did leave because of the news of who the father is. But it wasn't because he didn't like who the father is. He wasn't prepared to find out who it is."

"What do you mean? Daphne, please tell me what you mean. What is it about the father that upset him so much the he left?," Melody pleaded.

An uncomfortable feeling took over her when Daphne looked at her with just her eyes. "Because Emmett... it is Emmett's baby."

Melody dropped her latte and stared at her in disbelief for a couple of minutes. Daphne did not meet her eyes right away. Melody tried to form a sentence while the sudden revelation processed for her. As much as everything made sense, it was at the same time, very confusing. Melody had to take a couple of deep breaths to compose herself.

"When? How?" she asked.

"After I broke up with Mingo. Emmett came over to cheer me up like he always does, to watch movies and let me vent. We joked about something and started tickling each other and then, Emmett kissed me and we got lost in the moment. I guess that is why we did not think to be careful..."  
"Have you seen Emmett since Ty's funeral?"

Daphne shook her head. "No. I was planning to track him down after I got my groceries and ate something."

"That is good, Daphne. You two definitely need to talk. That child is a part of both of you and should be a part of both of your lives."

"Do you think he's able to raise a baby?"

"Does not matter. He's gonna have to be really quick."

Daphne sighed. "Are you disappointed, Melody?"

Melody thought for a moment. "A little bit. At the same time I'm excited. Because now you will _always_ be a part of my family. I'm going to be a grandmother, Daphne. An exciting new chapter of my life and yours is starting," Melody said as she stood up and hugged Daphne.

Daphne hugged her back. Melody then held her hand. "You need to text Emmett and talk to him. Figure out where the two of you stand."

"I will, Melody. Thank you."

"Come on. Let's go get some food in you."

Emmett pulled up to the Cracked Mug and went inside. He went upstairs and rang the specially installed doorbell repeatedly. After several minutes, he grunted in frustration and left. He sat on his motorcycle and looked around the neighborhood. He wondered if he should just wait. Daphne would have to come back sometime. He got up to go back inside and wait her out.

After Daphne and Melody finished their lunch and parted ways, she finally made her way to the vegetarian market. She got what she needed and went back to her car. She arrived just in time to for the meter to expire. She quickly loaded her groceries and drove away just as the a cop was coming up the sidewalk. With a sigh she asked herself, "What next?"

During the drive home, she began to think about the life growing inside of her. She began to wonder what the gender was. What was the child going to look like? She wondered how many of her features and how many of Emmett's features would the baby have? What if the baby is deaf? It was very real possibility.

Sometimes, in moments such as this one, Daphne forgot that she wasn't always deaf. That at one point in her life, she was able to hear. So the realization of the likelihood set in. Her child could very well be deaf in one ear like Bay's daughter. Not that it was a bad thing, just something that she and Emmett needed to be prepared for.

Then she thought about Emmett. With a sigh, Daphne conceded to the fact that she was going to have to talk to him sooner than later. The question was, would he stick around or would he leave again? Was he even capable of being a father or would she have to do it on her own? Daphne pulled up in the back parking lot of the Cracked Mug. She took her groceries to the apartment through the back way to the stairwell. Once inside, she set down her groceries and just as she grabbed a pan, the lights flickered twice to indicate someone at the door.

With a roll of her eyes, she set it down and answered the door. On the other side of the door was the man she had just been thinking about. It was a very anxious, Emmett.


	9. Chapter 9

***Yes, I am indeed alive. You see, what had happened was...  
After seeing the final season of the show on Netflix back in April, I lost all motivation for this story with how disappointed I was. However, after re-watching the earlier seasons and some inspiring conversations, I am back. Now for the moment you all have been waiting for.**

 **And, here... we... GO!"**

Daphne stepped sideways and motioned for Emmett to come in. He stepped into her apartment while looking at the floor. Daphne set down the pan she was holding and took a deep breath. He stood awkwardly waiting for her to begin signing. Daphne stood at the table waiting for him to begin the conversation. After a couple of minutes, Emmett finally looked up.

"Thanks for letting me come talk to you," he began. "I'm sorry that I left Ty's funeral like I did. I don't have any excuses. I should not have done that."

"Well, I am glad you're here. I was going to make myself lunch and then text you."

He nervously chuckled. "I guess I have good timing." There was another awkward silence and Emmett began again. "I'm here because I know we need to talk. So how are we going to work this out?"

Daphne sighed before meeting his gaze. "I'm not sure yet. I'm still coming to grips with the fact that so much is going to change and I am not ready for it."

"I'm not ready for it either, Daphne. Like it or not, it's happening in seven months," Emmett replied. "We need to work something out what we're doing soon."

Daphne sat down on her couch and Emmett sat across from her on the arm of her recliner. It took another minute before she would look at him. Emmett couldn't help the next question.

"Daphne, do you regret this happened?"

It was another minute before she answered. "I do not know how to feel about it, Emmett. I just found out a couple of weeks ago," she answered and sighed. "I mean, I am starting get used to the idea of having a baby around and holding it. I was thinking about it the last few days what it would be like when it develops more and I can feel it moving."

Emmett sighed. "Do you regret that it was... with me?"

Daphne took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Emmett. I don not have an answer for you right now. Us having sex was not at all something I ever imagined us doing. I have never thought of you like that. If you are worried that I plan to raise the baby without you, that will not happen. I did not have my father around and I promised I would not do that to my own children."

Emmett smiled knowing she would not keep him from his raising his baby but took a deep breath with his next revelation to her. "I promised to always be honest with you."

Her look turned to one of concern. "I know. What's up?"

He exhaled. "I do not regret what we did, Daphne. I thought hard about it that night. When we were watching Night Of The Living Deaf. When I realized I had my arm around you, I realized we tend to act like a couple but we are not together. Brothers and sisters do not put their arms around each other like that. I realized how I have felt about you the last couple of years. I never said anything because I did not want to ruin a lifetime of friendship."

Daphne's eyes grew wide at his admission. She couldn't look away from him but had no idea how to respond. She asked the first question to come to her mind.

"What are you trying to say, Emmett?"

He stood up and stepped closer to her but not too close. There was still a cushion between them. "I finally admitted to myself that I have feelings for you. When you and Mingo took that break and we went to Canada. Just us. We grew a lot closer and opened more than usual. I thought there was something there but denied it because of my relationship with Bay. When I kissed you, I felt it... I... I love you, Daphne. Even if you do not feel the same, I want to be here for you every step of the way and I want to be here for the baby. No matter what."

When Daphne just stared at him and did not respond, he continued. "If you want to know how serious I am, I sold my motorcycle this morning. Tank is coming to pick it up on Monday. I'm using that money to get a car."

Daphne remained taken aback. Emmett waited patiently for her to gather a response. It took her a few more minutes to process what he just revealed. It was information she never expected to hear in a million years. When she formed the sentence in her mind, she raised her shaky hands to start signing to Emmett again.

"That is amazing that you are so serious about this and I am glad to know you are. I do not know if I love you. I am not even sure I have those kinds feelings for you. For now I can only say with certainty that the baby will have both of us as parents. I need time to process all of this."

Defeated, Emmett nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. Just home."

He left the room. As soon as the door closed, Daphne fell back onto the couch trying not to cry again. Everything was becoming over complicated now. To make it even better, she was expected at her parents for dinner. She felt her phone vibrate and there were two text messages. The first was from Bay.  
[Hey, Daph. Before you go inside can we talk over by Toby and Lilly's?] 

the other text was from Travis.  
[Hey. I need you to have my back tonight. Im telling John that I am not renewing my contract with the current team so I can go to the minors here. Please)

She grabbed the nearest pillow, held it against her face and let out a frustrated scream into it.


End file.
